Rivals
by thewhitepatch
Summary: What if the rivals were different? What if different character were paired off? Here is how that might look, with every possible pairing that wasn't used in the game.
1. Intro

Hello there.

I began playing Playstation All Stars to tide me over until a certain other crossover fighting game came out, and I really enjoyed it.

One of the more interesting parts of the game was the Rivals mechanic. It was interesting to see these characters interact (if only to start fights with one another.) Some of the pairings made sense (Jak and Daxter vs Ratchet and Clank). Others...were somewhat silly (Fat Princess vs Evil Cole?)

I decided that I wanted to try to write out the different conversations between other fighters, as if they were rivals.

As I listed out the different pairings, I realized how big of a task this was. There are 260 different conversations to be had between the characters.

This isn't exactly as hard as it sounds. Sure, it will take a while, but they aren't exactly going to take that long to write. Each one would be pretty short, and they don't really take a lot of effort to write. In fact, I'm planning to have 10 per chapter.

The chapter titles will be based off of the table of contents that I will list out below. Please point out to me if I missed any pairings.

Please enjoy!

Kratos/Parappa

Kratos/Fat Prinicess

Kartos/Radec

Kratos/Sly

Kratos/Nate

Kratos/Cole

Kratos/Evil Cole

Kratos/Ratchet and Clank

Kratos/Jak and Daxter

Kratos/Big Daddy

Kratos/Dante

Kratos/Heihachi

Kratos/Nariko

Kratos/Raiden

Kratos/Sackboy

Kratos/Sir Daniel

Kratos/Spike

Kratos/Toro

Kratos/Kat

Kratos/Emmett

Kratos/Zeus

Kratos/Issac

Parappa/Fat Princess

Parappa/Radec

Parappa/Sly

Parappa/Nate

Parappa/Cole

Parappa/Evil Cole

Parappa/Ratchet and Clank

Parappa/Jak and Daxter

Parappa/Big Daddy

Parappa/Dante

Parappa/Sweet Tooth

Parappa/Heihachi

Parappa/Nariko

Parappa/Raiden

Parappa/Sackboy

Parappa/Sir Daniel

Parappa/Toro

Parappa/Kat

Parappa/Emmet

Parappa/Zeus

Parappa/Issac

Fat Princess/Spike

Fat Princess/Radec

Fat Princess/Sly

Fat Princess/Nate

Fat Princess/Cole

Fat Princess/Ratchet and Clank

Fat Princess/ Jak and Daxter

Fat Princess/ Big Daddy

Fat Princess/ Dante

Fat Princess/ Sweet Tooth

Fat Princess/ Heihachi

Fat Princess/Nariko

Fat Princess/Raiden

Fat Princess/Sackboy

Fat Princess/Sir Daniel

Fat Princess/Toro

Fat Princess/Kat

Fat Princess/Emmet

Fat Princess/Zeus

Fat Princess/Issac

Radec/Evil Cole

Radec/Spike

Radec/Sly

Radic/Nate

Radic/Cole

Radic/Ratchet and Clank

Radic/Jak and Daxer

Radic/Big Daddy

Radic/Dante

Radic/Sweeth Tooth

Radic/Heihachi

Radic/Nariko

Radic/Raiden

Radic/Sackboy

Radic/Toro

Radic/Kat

Radic/Emmet

Radic/Zeus

Radic/Issac

Evil Cole/Sir Daniel

Evil Cole/Spike

Evil Cole/Sly

Evil Cole/Nate

Evil Cole/Cole

Evil Cole/Ratchet and Clank

Evil Cole/ Jak and Daxter

Evil Cole/Big Daddy

Evil Cole/Dante

Evil Cole/ Sweet Tooth

Evil Cole/ Heihachi

Evil Cole/Nariko

Evil Cole/Raiden

Evil Cole/Sackboy

Evil Cole/Toro

Evil Cole/Kat

Evil Cole/Emmet

Evil Cole/Zeus

Evil Cole/Issac

Sir Danial/Spike

Sir Danial/Sly

Sir Daniel/ Nate

Sir Daniel/Cole

Sir Daniel/Ratchet and Clank

Sir Daniel/Jak and Daxter

Sir Daniel/Big Daddy

Sir Daniel/Dante

Sir Daniel/Sweet Tooth

Sir Daniel/Heihachi

Sir Daniel/Nariko

Sir Daniel/Raiden

Sir Daniel/Sackboy

Sir Daniel/Toro

Sir Daniel/Kat

Sir Daniel/Emmet

Sir Daniel/Zeus

Sir Daniel/Issac

Spike/Sly

Spike/Nate

Spike/Cole

Spike/Ratchet and Clank

Spike/Jak and Daxter

Spike/Big Daddy

Spike/Dante

Spike/Sweet Tooth

Spike/Heihachi

Spike/Nariko

Spike/Raiden

Spike/Sackboy

Spike/Toro

Spike/Kat

Spike/Emmet

Spike/Zeus

Spike/Issac

Sly/Cole

Sly/Ratchet and Clank

Sly/Jak and Daxter

Sly/Big Daddy

Sly/Dante

Sly/Sweet Tooth

Sly/Heihachi

Sly/Nariko

Sly/Raiden

Sly/Sackboy

Sly/Toro

Sly/Kat

Sly/Emmet

Sly/Zeus

Sly/Issac

Nate/Cole

Nate/Ratchet and Clank

Nate/Jak and Daxter

Nate/Big Daddy

Nate/Dante

Nate/Sweet Tooth

Nate/Heihachi

Nate/Nariko

Nate/Raiden

Nate/Sackboy

Nate/Toro

Nate/Kat

Nate/Emmet

Nate/Zeus

Nate/Issac

Cole/Ratchet

Cole/Jak

Cole/Big Daddy

Cole/Dante

Cole/Sweet Tooth

Cole/Heihachi

Cole/Nariko

Cole/Sackboy

Cole/Toro

Cole/Kat

Cole/Emmet

Cole/Zeus

Cole/Issac

Raiden/Ratchet

Raiden/Jak

Raiden/Big Daddy

Raiden/Dante

Raiden/Sweet Tooth

Raiden/Heihachi

Raiden/Nariko

Raiden/Sackboy

Raiden/Toro

Raiden/Kat

Raiden/Emmet

Raiden/Zeus

Raiden/Issac

Ratchet/Big Daddy

Ratchet/Dante

Ratchet/Sweet Tooth

Ratchet/Heihachi

Ratchet/Nariko

Ratchet/Sackboy

Ratchet/Toro

Ratchet/Kat

Ratchet/Emmet

Ratchet/Zeus

Ratchet/Issac

Jak/Big Daddy

Jak/Dante

Jak/Sweet Tooth

Jak/Heihachi

Jak/Nariko

Jak/Sackboy

Jak/Toro

Jak/Kat

Jak/Emmet

Jak/Zeus

Jak/Issac

Big Daddy/Dante

Big Daddy/ Sweet Tooth

Big Daddy/Heihachi

Big Daddy/Nariko

Big Daddy/Toro

Big Daddy/Kat

Big Daddy/Emmet

Big Daddy/ Zeus

Big Daddy/Issac

Sackboy/Dante

Sackboy/Sweet Tooth

Sackboy/Heihachi

Sackboy/Nariko

Sackboy/Toro

Sackboy/Kat

Sackboy/Emmet

Sackboy/Zeus

Sackboy/Issac

Dante/Sweet Tooth

Dante/Heihachi

Dante/Toro

Dante/Kat

Dante/Emmet

Dante/Zeus

Dante/Issac

Nariko/Sweet Tooth

Nariko/Heihachi

Nariko/Toro

Nariko/Kat

Nariko/Emmet

Nariko/Zeus

Nariko/Issac

Sweet Tooth/Heihachi

Sweet Tooth/Toro

Sweet Tooth/Kat

Sweet Tooth/Emmet

Sweet Tooth/Zeus

Sweet Tooth/Issac

Heihachi/Kat

Heihachi/Emmet

Heihachi/Zeus

Heihachi/Issac

Kat/Zeus

Kat/Issac

Emmet/Zeus

Emmet/Issac


	2. KratosParappa-KratosBig Daddy

**Kratos/Parappa**

"Man, this hero training is hard!" Parappa exclaimed. "I wonder how I can become a better hero." He thought outloud. "I'll probably need a costume and a cool name! What else…?"

Suddenly, he spotted Kratos, who was ominously walking toward him.

Parappa snapped his fingers.

"That's it! I need to get buff!" He exclaimed. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked Kratos.

"What are you?" Kratos asked, in his usually tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to become my personal trainer!" Parappa exclaimed. "I want to become a hero, but the way I am now…" He tried to flex an arm, but it cartoonishly deflated. "Just...tell me how you got into such good shape!"

Kratos glared at the dog. "You wish to undergo Spartan training?"

"If that's how you got so buff!" Parappa responded.

Kratos drew his blades. "Very well. It is your life to lose!"

* * *

**Kratos/Fat Princess**

"I can feel myself growing stronger." Kratos thought to himself. "Even now, I can feel the Gods of Olympus tremble at the thought of my growing power. And they very well should! They sit up on their mountain, taking from the people! It's about time someone put a stop to their greed!"

"Halt!" A girlish voice exclaimed.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Kratos exclaimed, pulling out his baldes. He looked at the plump girl in front of him. "Ah. The personification of Olympus's gluttony."

"Surrender all of your cake!" The princess exclaimed, as her soldiers pointed their weapons at Kratos.

"I think not!" Kratos exclaimed.

* * *

**Kartos/Radec**

"All of these weaklings fall to my strength." Radec mused to himself. "Truly, people will remember me in ages to come at the god of war!"

Suddenly, a blade came flying past his head. Radec turned around, deflected the blade with his combat knife, and pulled out his rifle.

"You claim to be the God of War?" Kratos asked. "You do not know the power of a god."

"And who are you to claim otherwise?" Radec asked.

"I was the God of War!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Was?" Radec asked, then chuckled. "I suppose that means there's an opening. And the best way the fill that opening is to kill the former!"

* * *

**Kratos/Sly**

"I can feel the power now." Kratos said. "It's getting closer. I cannot allow anything to distract me."

"Pardon me, big guy." Sly said. Kratos roared, swinging a blade at the thief, who easily dodged it.

"Who dares sneak up on the Ghost of Sparta?" Kratos exclaimed.

"Easy there, pal!" Sly said, readying his cane. "I was just wondering if you happened to have any missing pages in the skirt of yours. Pages that you might have stolen from a master thief."

"I am no petty thief." Kratos said. "Unlike some of us."

"Oh, I gathered." Sly commented. "I know guys bigger than you that are better thieves."

"I have other skills." Kratos replied, readying his weapons.

* * *

**Kratos/Nate**

"Ok then…" Nate said, looking in his notebook. "Says here that there's a guardian to whatever this thing is. Claims to be a god." He looked up, seeing Kratos. "Hey! Big guy! You a god?"

"...Are you mocking me, puny man?" Kratos growled, glaring at Nate.

"Not intentionally." Nate replied. "Although people have told me that I am a bit of a professional douche."

"...I don't like you." Kratos said, drawing his blades.

"Feeling's mutual, Baldy." Nate replied.

* * *

**Kratos/Cole**

"All of these people are powerful." Cole thought to himself. "However, I have yet to find anybody to join my cause." He examined a ball of electricity in his hand.

Suddenly, a blade came flying toward him, he managed to jump back, dodging the blade. He looked up at the thrower.

"Are you a follower of Zeus?" Kratos exclaimed. "Or, perhaps, knowing his lustful ways, a spawn?"

"I remember learning about Zeus in school. He was really weird" Cole said, electricity running along his arms. "However, nobody ever mentioned an angry, bald tattooed man in the books."

"I seek no place in history." Kratos said, readying his blades. "I only seek to destroy those who stand against me!"

* * *

**Kratos/Evil Cole**

"Well, aren't you a piece of work." Cole said, looking Kratos up and down.

"You reek of immoral power." Kratos said, glaring at Cole.

"You're one to talk." Cole grinned. "Lets just say I know the smell of burnt flesh when I smell it, and I don't think it's yours."

"You...bug!" Kratos exclaimed, swinging his blades at Cole, who dodged them and laughed.

"Now things get interesting!" Cole exclaimed. "Let's see how quickly I can make you run crying home to your daddy!"

* * *

**Kratos/Ratchet and Clank**

"Hey, Clank?" Ratchet asked his robotic friend.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Clank replied.

"Do you think I'm too dangerous?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet," Clank said. "If you weren't dangerous, we would have died a long time ago."

"Right." Ratchet said, reassured. "Besides, I just have to use my skills against dangerous people." He saw Kratos. "Like that guy."

"You hide behind machines and weapons?" Kratos growled.

"First off, Clank is my friend!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Also, you have a pretty big armory, too."

"I pulled every weapon a wield off of my opponents." Kratos said. "You simply bought them."

"Well, let me show you my moneymaker!" Ratchet brandished his wrench.

* * *

**Kratos/Jak and Daxter**

"Well, well, well." Daxter said. "Look at big, dumb, and bald here!" He gestured at Kratos.

"You dare speak to me, rat?" Kratos exclaimed. He threw a blade at Jak, who dodged it.

"Sheesh!" Daxter exclaimed. "And I thought you had anger issues, Jak!"

Jak glared at Daxter. "I'm not looking for a fight. "Jak said, pulling out his weapon. "But if you insist, I'll enjoy it."

"Heh." Kratos laughed to himself, readying for combat. "I can see the fire of a spartan in you. In another life I suppose."

"...What's with you and bonding with big, brooding guys, Jak?" Daxter asked his friend.

"I never got an opportunity to fight Damas." Jak said.

"Daddy issues!" Daxter exclaimed. "Fight!"

* * *

**Kratos/Big Daddy**

The Little Sister ran up to Kratos.

"Do you want to play with me, sir?" She asked.

Kratos looked down at the child. He cupped her cheek.

"Who did this to you, child?" He asked.

Suddenly, the Big Daddy roared.

"Mr. Bubbles!" The girl exclaimed. "I made a friend!"

Kratos looked up at the creature, and drew his blades.

"You shall suffer for this!" He exclaimed.

* * *

_Kratos's inner dad comes out a lot here_

_Like I said, these are really nonsense. It is kind of fun, however. I guess it will get a little more tricky when I get to the characters I don't know as well._


	3. KratosDante to KratosEmmett

_I know these first few chapters might seem repetitive, going through entire characters in a row, but believe me, when this story is done, it will be easier to go through it. _

_Kratos is really easy to write for, since he's really pissy._

* * *

**Kratos/Dante**

"Oh, don't even try to tell me you aren't a demon!" Dante exclaimed, as he set his eyes on Kratos.

"And what are you supposed to be, mortal?" Kratos asked, studying the man in front of him.

"I'm not sure. Something a little good. Something a little bad. Depends on how I feel." Dante responded. "You don't exactly strike me as having any bit of good in you."

"I do not believe a boy such as you is in any place to judge me." Kratos growled, pulling out his blades.

"Those are your swords?" Dante laughed. "Here, let me show you how it's done!" He grinned, pulling out his sword.

* * *

**Kratos/Heihachi**

"_So much power"._ Heihachi said, feeling the power flowing through him. "_And there is more of it to come! Once I find the source of whatever power it is that created this place, I will be unstoppable."_

"Are you the one who claims to be a god?" Kratos said, standing a distance behind Heihachi.

Heihachi laughed, turning to face Kratos. "_That is a premature assumption. Very soon it will be true."_

"I will put an end to you before you make it that far." Kratos said, pulling out his blades.

"_Only a coward fights with weapons!" _Heihachi exclaimed. "_I will show you what true power is!"_

* * *

**Kratos/Nariko**

"This sword…" Nariko studied the Heavenly Blade. "Who knows how many people it has slain. If the...thing that created this place truly is a god, will I be able to slay it? Can this blade, with so much mortal blood in its past, end a god?"

"A blade which can end a god…" A deep voice said from behind Nariko. She turned around, striking with her blade, only to clash with a giant blue sword.

"You are mistaken, mortal." Kratos growled. "This is the only blade that can slay a god. The Blade of Olympus."

"Well, let's see how Olympus holds up against Heaven." Nariko said.

* * *

**Kratos/Raiden**

"And what kind of creature are you?" Kratos exclaimed, eyeing the cyborg in front of him. "Or are you a soldier of some sort?"

"I'm not a creature." Raiden replied. "And I haven't been considered a soldier in a while."

"You're avoiding my question, boy." Kratos said.

"I try to help people. I was designed to kill. I try my best." Raiden mused, before drawing his blade. "I don't think anyone I meet here is supposed to be an ally."

"True enough." Kratos replied, drawing his blades. "I suppose both of us are destined to follow the path of death. Show me your power, warrior!"

* * *

**Kratos/Sackboy**

Do you know how rare frowns are in LittleBigPlanet?

Actually, frowns are somewhat common. However, more intense kinds of frowns are particularly rare, such as scowls, grimaces, and rage.

The man Sackboy was looking up at had the most particular look on his face. It was the worst frown Sackboy had ever seen. He had to do something! This man could be in pain!

However, when Sackboy went to hug the man (as you do in LittleBigPlanet), the man kicked him away rather harshly.

"What in Hades are you?" The man asked, with a voice that sounded like he had a really bad cold.

This man was really mean! And he had some really sharp objects in his hands. It was as if someone had taken a pair of scissors and broke them in half.

Sackboy know he had to do something, so he got ready to get mean himself.

* * *

**Kratos/Sir Daniel**

"Do any of those challengers think they could truly best me?" Kratos said to himself. "I rose from death through my will! I will crush the skulls of my enemies beneath my feet!"

(Did you say 'rose from the dead?') a muffled voice asked. Kratos turned around to see a shambling skelton wobble toward him. (Me too!)

"...I assume it took you longer." Kratos said to himself.

(About a hundred years!) Sir Daniel exclaimed, missing the point of Kratos's insult.

"Let's see if your skills call for a resurrection!" Kratos exclaimed, drawing his blades.

(I thought we could just talk…) Daniel sighed.

* * *

**Kratos/Spike**

"Get back here, monkey!" Spike exclaimed, chasing after the monkey. The monkey ran between a man's legs, and Spike soon found himself being picked up. He looked over at the monkey, who was in the scowling man's other hand.

"Oh...Hello, sir." Spike said nervously. "I was just….chasing that monkey. No mean to disturb you."

Kratos narrowed his glare at the boy.

"...Um...maybe you could-"

Spike as promptly thrown toward one of the blue formations in the strange area. He sat up, dazed, only for the monkey to be thrown at him.

"Ok. No more Mr. Nice Spike!" Spike exclaimed.

* * *

**Kratos/Toro**

(Toro! Look!) Kuro exclaimed, pointing at Kratos from a distance. (It's Kratos from God of War!)

(I never really liked that game!) Toro admitted.

(Really? What was wrong with it?) Kuro asked.

(Well, there's nothing wrong with the games, but it really started off some nasty trends in gaming, such as quick time events and button mashing.) Toro explained.

(But the parts with the girls…) Toro muttered to himself.

(Not only that, but Kratos is kind is an unlikable character, always angry and killing things.) Toro said.

(Uh...Toro?)

(His only character development is that he gets really pissed off at different things! It's lazy! It's stupid! It's...It's…) He noticed that Kuro was shaking. (What's wrong with you?)

"Are you finished?" Toro's face paled as he turned around to see Kratos himself glaring down at him. "Maybe I'll show you what this rage can do!"

* * *

**Kratos/Kat**

"_I've never fought things like these things before." _Kat said to Dusty. "_Maybe I could learn a few things from the people around here!" _ She noticed a strong-looking man walking toward her. "_Oh! Sir, could I ask you something?"_

Kratos looked at the flying girl. "No." he said bluntly, walking past her.

"_Please give me a minute of your time!" _Kat exclaimed, nearly crashing into the Spartan, irritating him. "_Sorry! I just wanted to ask you to teach me how to protect the people I care about!"_

Kratos glared at the girl, drawing his blades. "You've irritated me for the last time!"

"_Ekk! Ok, fine! I'll just get some practice out of you!" _Kat exclaimed, readying herself to fight.

* * *

**Kratos/Emmett**

"I'm still not strong enough!" Kratos roared in fury. "There is no limit to the power I need to slay Zeus! I need more power!"

"You seem unstable." Emmett said, training his weapon on Kratos, who turned to glare at him.

"You dare draw upon the Ghost of Sparta?" Kratos growled.

"The only thing I see is a potential threat." Emmett explained. "Men who actively crave power are the most dangerous in the world. Are you danger, big man?"

"Why don't I show you?" Kratos said, pulling out his blades.


	4. KratosZeus to ParappaJak

_We finally get out of Kratos! I've been playing the God of War Saga, and at first I though tI was too rough on him, but, come the second game, my characterization seemed justified._

* * *

Kratos/Zeus

Zeus appeared in the area in a flash of lighting.

If he didn't have the instincts of a god, he might have missed the blade that was heading right for his back.

Zeus, obviously, was a god. He caught the familiar blade by the chain.

"Hello, son." The King of the Gods said, pulling on the chain.

Kratos lunged toward him with his other blade, roaring in rage. Right when he reached the god, Kratos was smacked away by Zeus.

"Zeus!" Kratos exclaimed. "You will pay for what you have done!"

"You could not possibly be naïve enough to think you could beat me without your army of Titans." Zeus stated. Kratos didn't back away. "Now is the perfect chance for me to stop you before you become a real problem."

* * *

Kratos/Isaac

"It's strange." Isaac reported in his communicator, as he surveyed the area. "I can feel a strange power here. It's not something I'm getting in my readings. It's something I...I just feel.

"You best leave now." A voice said from behind Isaac. He turned around to see Kratos glaring down at him. "The powers of a god should only be left to those who can handle it."

Isaac scoffed. "Are you saying it should be left with the gods?"

"The gods don't deserve this kind of power." Kratos replied.

"So, you then." Isaac said. "I would take you word for it, but, now that I think about it, I think I might need that power to help me with something."

"I doubt you need it more than me." Kratos replied, pulling out his blades. "Show me if you're worthy!"

* * *

Parappa/Fat Princess

"Man, this hero stuff is tough!" Parappa exclaimed, wiping his brow. "I could really use something to munch on." He sniffed the air. "Wait...is that…?"

He followed his nose, running after the scent. Eventually, he crashed into a small person, who looked up at the dog and shouted something at him noncoherently.

"Oh, sorry buddy!" Parappa exclaimed. "I was wondering if you had any cake. I could smell it, so I figured I could maybe get a slice. I haven't eaten in ages!"

"Did you say...cake?" Fat Princess suddenly asked, turning her attention toward Parappa.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Wanna share?"

"...Surrender your cake!" She exclaimed, as her soldiers readied for battle.

"How would I have cake?!" Parappa exclaimed. "I'm asking you for cake!"

Parappa/Radec

* * *

"Man, I'm really getting close to being a hero now!" Parappa exclaimed. "All I need now is a super villain to fight!" He noticed Radec, who was approaching him with vile curiosity. "Hey! Are you a bad guy up to no good?"

"That all depends on which side you're on." Radec replied, leering down at Parappa. "Do I have to be a "bad guy', as you put it?"

"Well, I just assumed…" Parappa said. "I mean, you're dressed all creepy."

"Those who are intimidated by me tend to have a reason." Radec noted, drawing his weapon. "Now, are you going to tell me what has given you a guilty conscience or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Sheesh! You try to start a conversation!" Parappa exclaimed.

* * *

Parappa/Sly

"I really feel like a hero now!" Parappa exclaimed. "Well, actually, I don't think I've really done anything heroic yet." He noticed Sly sneaking around. "Hey! What are you up to?"

Sly looked at the rapper with a raised eyebrow. "...What does it look like I'm up to?"

"Well, you look like a thief." Parappa replied.

"Good. That's the image I'm going for." Sly said.

"I bet that means you've stolen something then!" Parappa exclaimed. "You better return it!"

"Actually, I'm looking for something someone stole from me." Sly said, readying his staff. "Although, if I did steal anything, I don't think a kid like you could make me turn it over."

Parappa closed his fist and looked to the side. "...I gotta believe!"

* * *

Parappa/Nate

"And what are you supposed to be?" Nate said, as he looked down at Parappa. "Some kind of chicken?"

"I'm a rapper!" Parappa exclaimed, annoyed.

"Wait, those are dog ears. You're some weird kind of dog?" Nate continued, ignoring Parappa's protest.

"I said I'm a rapper!" Parappa exclaimed, even more annoyed than before.

"...Do you know how to play fetch?"

"That's it!" Parappa exclaimed, clenching his fists. "I gotta believe!"

"...What?"

* * *

Parappa/Cole

"If I want to be a hero, I gotta find someone to give me a few pointers." Parappa thought to himself.

"Hey." Cole said, getting the rapper's attention. "Have you seen anybody with special abilities?"

"Well, there were a few people." Parappa replied. "...Are you a hero?"

"...I...I guess so." Cole replied, not sure how to respond to such a blunt question.

"Can you give me a few pointers?" Parappa exclaimed. "I'm trying to become a hero myself!"

Cole smiled a little. "Sure. How about you show me what you can do?"

"Really?" Parappa asked. "Thanks! I won't hold back!"

* * *

Parappa/Evil Cole

"If I become a hero, I bet I'll have to face some pretty scary stuff." Parappa thought to himself. "Hopefully I won't get too scared."

"Why's that?" A voice suddenly asked. Parappa jumped back in shock as Cole glared down at him, an evil smirk on his face.

"W-Well, I'm gonna need to be brave to face scary people." Parappa stuttered. "Scary people like you!"

"I am pretty scary, aren't I?" Cole commented. "I've done some pretty scary things. How would you stop me?"

"I'd fight you!" Parappa exclaimed, clenching his fists. "I gotta believe!"

"Then show me!" Cole exclaimed.

* * *

Parappa/Ratchet and Clank

"A good hero always has a sidekick!" Parappa exclaimed. "I wonder how I can find a good sidekick?" He noticed Ratchet and CLank walking past him. "Hey!"

Ratchet turned around. "What is it?" He asked.

"Are you a hero?" Parappa asked.

"Well, what do you think, Clank?" Ratchet asked his robotic partner.

"I doubt you need me to tell you if you're a hero or not, Ratchet." Clank commented. "You know very well that you are."

"Right. Just wanted to hear you say it." Ratchet replied. "Why do you ask, kid?"

"How can I find a good sidekick?" Parappa asked. "Like yours!"

"Hey! Clank's my partner, not my sidekick!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"What's the difference?" Parappa asked.

"Let us show you!" Ratchet exclaimed, pulling out his wrench.

"I was just asking a question!" Parappa exclaimed.

* * *

Parappa/Jak and Daxter

"Hey, kid!" Daxter said to Parappa from Jak's shoulder.

"Huh? What's up?" Parappa asked, noticing the duo.

"Where's your sidekick?" He asked.

"What?"

"You know, your sidekick!" Daxter exclaimed. "Furry guys like us always have sidekicks!" He paused. "Although I guess you're more flat than furry…"

"I don't have a sidekick." Parappa replied. "Is that big guy your sidekick?"

"You bet!" Daxter exclaimed. "Jak's the best sidekick you can have in all of Haven City!"

"Sure, Dax." Jak replied.

"Really?" Parappa asked. "He looks more like the hero then you…"

"What!" Dax exclaimed. "I'll show you who looks like a hero! Jak, show him how heroic I am!"

* * *

_I feel like some people might be out of character, or the fights might start out of nowhere. It's hard to start a fight between some of the more peaceful characters. Just go with it._


	5. Parappa vs Big Daddy ro Parappa vs Toro

**_Golly, this took a while! I didn't really see it as priority to write these, but they're honestly pretty easy to write, so I got bored and finished a few. Hope you like them!_  
**

* * *

**Parappa/Big Daddy**

Parappa looked around. "If I want to be a hero, I should save people! That's what heroes do! Save people in need!"

He looked around and spotted a monster. It was a giant, metal, lumbering thing. More importantly, it seemed to be holding a little girl captive.

"Hey!" Parappa exclaimed. "Little girl! Are you OK?"

The Little Sister looked over at Parappa. She smiled.

"Look, Mr.B! Puppy!" She exclaimed. She ran over and attempted to pet Parappa.

"Hey!" Parappa exclaimed, backing away from her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Puppy's mean…" The Little Sister whimpered. "Train him, Mr.B!"

The monster's eyes turned red.

"I gotta believe!"

* * *

**Parappa/Dante**

"..." Dante observed the creature in front of him.

"Are you a hero?" Parappa asked hopefully.

"Man, the demons are getting weirder and weirder." Dante commented, ignoring Parappa's question.

"I'm not a demon!" Parappa exclaimed.

"You're a talking dog." Dante replied. "I don't think that's something you would normally see."

"Well, it's normal to me!" Parappa exclaimed.

"Well, I might as well do you in like the rest." Dente said. "Maybe you'll put up a fight!"

"Oh, I will!" Parappa exclaimed. "I gotta believe!"

* * *

**Parappa/Sweet Tooth**

"Excuse me?" Parappa asked the clown, somewhat nervously. "I noticed that you had an ice cream truck, and I was kinda hungry, since I'm pretty busy learning how to be a hero, and I was wondering if you could maybe give me a cone?" He had realized while he was asking how creepy the clown looked.

"Well, well, well." Sweet Tooth said, looking down at the rapper. "Look's like I got a pretty funny looking dog here. You know, I'm supposed to be the funny one here!"

"Well, I don't think you look pretty funny!" Parappa exclaimed, before silencing himself again.

Sweet Tooth loomed over him. "I always wanted to find out what would happen if I force fed a dog chocolate…" He slowly lumbered toward Parappa…

* * *

**Parappa/Heihachi**

"I need more training if I want to be a hero!" Parappa exclaimed. "If only I could get more training from Master Onion…" He looked up, noticing Heihachi. "Oh! That guy looks like a karate master!" He ran up to him. "Hey! Mister!"

"What do you want, runt?" Heihachi growled down at Parappa.

"Do you think you can teach me some moves?" Parappa asked. "I'm a bit of a kung-fu master myself!" He added, striking a few poses.

"You dare mock me?" Heihachi boomed. ""Let me show you some respect!"

"Got it! I'll show you what Master Onion already taught me!" Parappa exclaimed.

* * *

**Parappa/Nariko**

"Now, what is it that most heroes have that other people don't?" Parappa asked himself. "They have cool weapons!" He noticed Nariko. "Excuse me, lady?"

"...What are you?" Nariko asked, confused.

"I'm Parappa the Rappa, and I was wondering where you got such a cool sword?" Parappa asked.

"The Heavenly Blade?" Nariko asked, pulling the sword out. "Why would a creature such as you ask about such a deadly weapon?" She asked, bemused.

"I was wondering if I could borrow it?" Parappa asked.

"You seek the Heavenly Blade?" Nariko asked. "No innocent creature would ask for such a deadly weapon. You must be a demon of sorts, seeking to use the blade for your own dastardly deeds!" Nariko exclaimed, drawing the blade.

"Woah! I feel like we may have had a miscommunication!" Parappa exclaimed.

* * *

**Parappa/Raiden**

"Hey, mister!" Parappa exclaimed as he saw Raiden.

"...Are you flat?" Raiden asked, looked at Parappa.

"Are you a super hero?" Parappa asked. "You're wearing a cool costume!"

"This isn't a costume!" Raiden exclaimed angrily. "This is how I look!" He drew his blade.

"Uh oh!" Parappa exclaimed. "I think I touched a nerve!"

* * *

**Parappa/Sackboy**

Sackboy, like any resident of LittleBigPlanet, was always on the lookout for new decorations.

A decoration could be anything, like a neat crate, an interesting color, or a statue of a fallen king. One of those things was rarer than the other two, just so we understand.

Right now, Sackboy was looking at a very flat dog. Now, Sackboy knew some very interesting creatures in LittleBigPlanet. Why, being interesting was one of the main rule to living there! However, Sackboy did not recognize the dog.

Why would such a flat dog be walking around?

The answer dawned on Sackboy.

Why, he must be a decoration of some sort, like a moving sticker.

With more excitement than he could control, Sackboy ran over to claim his new prize.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

* * *

**Parappa/Sir Daniel**

"Man, I really need more experience in order to become a hero." Parappa sighed.

(Did you say 'hero?') Sir Daniel's muffled voice exclaimed, as Parappa was suddenly confronted with the skeletal warrior.

"Ah!" Parappa exclaimed. "A monster!"

(I'm not a monster!) Sir Daniel exclaimed. (I'm a hero, looking to make you his ward!)

"Wait. This is a good thing!" Parappa exclaimed. "By beating up this monster, I can become a more experienced hero!"

(I keep telling you I'm not a monster!) Sir Daniel exclaimed, but Parappa was already set on fighting him.

* * *

**Parappa/Toro**

(You know what game I miss?) Toro asked Kuro.

(Beyond Good and Evil?) Kuro asked.

(No. Well, yes, but I'm talking about Parappa the Rappa!) Toro exclaimed. (That game was incredibly fun!)

(Speak the devil!) Kuro exclaimed. (Look! It's Parappa himself! Let's say hello!)

Toro waved at Parappa, but something in the dog's eyes snapped, and he began barking and growling at the cats.

(Uh Oh!) Kuro exclaimed. (I think he's gonna attack us!)

(I thought he was friends with a cat!) Toro exclaimed.

* * *

_Next time: We finish up Parappa and deal with Fat Princess!_


End file.
